


Beautiful

by SecondSilk



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Inara kisses Kaylee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLastGoodName](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheLastGoodName).



Inara's been on Serenity three weeks and still Kaylee hasn't done more than nod and wave and say hi to her. And blush whenever Inara looks in her direction.

It's just that Inara's so piao liang and refined and has such pretty clothes. Nicer than Kaylee can get Serenity to looking without more money than the Captain's prepared to spend on ship that still flies.

Kaylee tries to explain this to Inara when Inara asks what it is that she's done to offend Kaylee. But her words stumble over each other and she flees to the engine room, which understands her and doesn't ask questions.

Inara looks ridiculously out of place amid the wires and tools that are still scattered across Kaylee's space. But she doesn't move any less serenely for having to pick up her feet. She crouches down beside Kaylee and watches her connect a trail of leads from various parts of the engine to a device settled in her lap.

"Just testing the voltage drop," Kaylee says, with a shrug and most of a smile.

Inara reaches out to cup Kaylee's cheek, headless of getting grease of her hands.

"You are beautiful, bao bei."

Then she leans forward and presses her lips to Kaylee's. When she pulls back, Kaylee is beaming at her, and makes no move to wipe the swear of lipstick from her mouth.

"I want us to be friends," Inara says. "Let me make you some tea."

"I've got to finish running this check, first. Don't want us all to be electrocuted in our sleep."

Inara smiles at the light tone Kaylee uses, and tucks her legs under her to sit on the grating beside the engine. Kaylee looks back at her from the trail of wires, surprised. Inara waves at the blinking device.

"Explain it to me," she insists.


End file.
